


Don't Leave Them Alone Together

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Swearing, Talks of sex, a bit fluff, a bit of revenge, boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A of your OTP talking to Person C, and just as Person B walks into the room, Person A begins to brag about a time that they had apparently ‘fucked Person B so hard that they couldn’t walk’, which causes Person C to laugh out loud. Person B’s reaction is up to you.<br/>Plus, Person B and Person D (Who is dating Person C) Talk and share secrets about their sex life, exchange ideas to use on their lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Them Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble. I was bored so i hope you enjoy. I did not spell check

“Dude, you and Tsukki were getting it on last night, huh?” Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows at Kuroo.

“Yea, it was fucking awesome last night.” Kuroo smirks. “Did you enjoy listening to while jacking off?”

“Ew gross dude. If I’m going to jack of to anyone, it’s going to be Akaashi.”

“But man, last night. Kei was so in the mood, which is like super rare.” Kuroo runs a hand through his sex hair. 

“Really?”

“Yea man. He started it. It was gently kisses then it turned rough and fuck, he was talking so dirty. It was so hot.”

“Oh man. Akaashi does that too sometimes. He seems so sweet and innocent, but in bed, he’s worse than me.”

“Tsukki gave me the best handjob ever. He has magic fingers.” Kuroo leans back in the kitchen chair. “It was heaven and that wasn’t even the best part.”

“What was the best part?”

“I fucked him so hard last night, he couldn’t walk in the morning.” 

Right as Kuroo started talking, Tsukishima had entered the kitchen. Bokuto stares, unsure what face to make. The situation was funny itself, but a pissed of Tsukishima is something everyone fears, even Kuroo.

“Oh shit man.” Bokuto whispers.

Tsukishima stares at Kuroo, facial expression emotionless. He goes to the fridge, opening it up and grabbing a water bottle. He leaves but not before looking over his shoulder to add a comment.

“Kuroo, I’ve been fucked harder by someone else before.”

“Dammit Kei.” Kuroo hisses under his breath. “See what I’m dealing with? Now I want to fuck him harder.”

“NOT A CHANCE!” Tsukishima yells.

Bokuto laughs. “You’re screwed now.”

“I know. I have a boner now.”

“Bro, that’s gay.” Bokuto says with a serious face. 

“Bro, I know. He’s too hot.” Kuroo groans.

“Maybe I should fuck Akaashi hard tonight.”

“Bokuto, we can hear you.” Akaashi’s voice is heard from upstairs.

“Sorry babe!” He calls.

“Maybe we shouldn’t leave those two alone.” Kuroo suddenly says, sitting upright.

“Pff, it’s no big deal. We’re the ones that shouldn’t be left alone.”

“I wonder why that is.” Kuroo ponders.

~~

Upstairs, Akaashi shakes his head and Tsukishima lets out a long sigh. 

“Why are we dating them?” Tsukishima questions.

“Great sex.” Akaashi points out.

“Last night was good. Kuroo was a mess.”

“Bokuto can become a mess with one sentence.” Akaashi smiles.

“I told Kuroo I wanted to be fucked hard and he just about came from that.”

“That’s golden.” Akaashi stifles a laugh.

“I learned from the best.”

“So, who fucked you harder than Kuroo did?”

“No one. I just wanted to mess with him.” Tsukishima smirks. “When Kuroo really puts his all into sex, it’s amazing.”

“I should try that with Bokuto.”

“Kuroo is a god with his mouth.” Tsukishima comments. “I swear; he gives the best blowjobs ever.”

“Bokuto is good with mouth too. His kisses are enough to make me melt.”

The two share secrets and funny stories about their sex life, keeping their voices down at times to listen to Kuroo and Bokuto. They go downstairs and join their boyfriends, each sitting in their boyfriends’ lap. 

“Well now, what were you two talking about?” Kuroo asks, arms snaking around Tsukishima’s waist.

“Just work and annoying people.” Akaashi answers. It isn’t a lie, they did talk about work and share horror stories about the public.

Kuroo presses a kiss to the back of Tsukishima’s neck. “I’m glad you can still walk Tsukki.”

“Shut up. You didn’t fuck me hard enough anyways.” He scoffs.

“Don’t go around staying hit like that in the open. I just gotten rid of that boner too.”

“Oh you poor baby.” Tsukishima deadpans. “We can fuck later.”

“Akaashi, I wanna fuck tonight. Can we?” Bokuto asks in a sweet voice.

“Sure. I want to try a few things anyways.”

Bokuto cheers. Akaashi locks eyes with Tsukishima, both sending a wink at each other.

“Normally, I would be happy about this, but I feel like you two are planning something.” Kuroo conjures.

“We just want to pleasure you.” Tsukishima starts.

“Is that so wrong?” Akaashi finishes.

“Kuroo, don’t ruin a good thing.”

“Alright, alright.”

In the end, Akaashi ended up talking so dirty, Bokuto came before anything even started. Tsukishima had Kuroo handcuffed to the bed, teasing him with light, feather touches. The next day, Kuroo and Bokuto agreed that Akaashi and Tsukishima should never be alone together.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at tumblr at Akua-rose


End file.
